


Not as Festive as You Think

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decorated their house with Christmas lights on his own. Sam is less then thrilled with the outcome.</p><p>Written for the prompt Lights on my Winetrfest Bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Festive as You Think

"Dean, you can't be serious."

"Aw, why not it looks festive. I even used the multi colored twinkle lights you like so much."

"You don't see the problem with your design?"

"Sammy, you're just mad I thought of it first." 

"I hate to break it to you Dean, but that’s not Christmasy."

"You have to admit it's brilliant camouflage."

"Dean, the neighbors already think we're weird."

"Why would anyone think we're weird?"

"Why wouldn't they think we were weird? Do you really think  the multi colored blinking devil's traps currently decorating our house will help change their minds?" 

"Oh, Crap!"


End file.
